Roses are Red Violets are Blue
by DarkAngel0815
Summary: Yugi has a crush on Yami, his best friend, but one problem he has a girlfriend!


DarkAngel: Hey everyone and welcome to my first story(cues fireworks). This is my first story so please be gentle and I would love so feed back. Enjoy reading! This is a one-shot Bitches!

SweetAngel: DarkAngel doesn't own Yugioh but herself and her OOCs!

Shippings: Puzzleshipping.

Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, and Tea bashing(die die die!)

YxY YxY YxY YxY YxY YxY YxY RxB RxB RxB MxM MxM SXJ SxJ

"A'ight Yugs, start talking!" Yelled his cousin, Gabby. She has waist length blonde hair with purple tips, purple eyes, and pale skin. She is wearing a black dress, white stockings, and high heeled black boots.

They were at the game shop drinking some tea.

Yugi blinked several times. "What are you taking about Gabby?" She asked

Gabby rolled her eyes. "You really think I don't know anything." Gabby claimed.

Yugi shook his head. "Of course not cousin." Yugi said.

When Gabby was about to say something then the door bell rang.

Gabby got up and at the door was Tamara(Me!) and Tina.

Tamara has shoulder length black hair, grayish blue eyes, and bronze skin. She is wearing a green tank top, black shorts, and white and black tennis shoes. Tina has waist length platinum blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She is wearing a a red blouse, a blue jean skirt, and black flats.

Gabby smiled. "Tamara and Tina!" She hugged the duo.

Tamara and Tina hugged back. They walked in and when they saw Yugi. Tamara squealed and ran and hugged him tightly.

Yugi yelped.

"Tamara you're gonna kill him!" Tina scowled.

Tamara pouted and let go. Yugi took a deep breath.

Gabby gave Tamara a glare. Tamara just shrugged.

Tamara looked at Yugi with a smile. "Sorry Yugi, it's just that you are so adorable!" She giggled.

Yugi nodded. "Okay Tam, I'll forgive you."

She smiles. She wraps her arm around his shoulders.

Tina shook her head and looked at Yugi. "So you like Yami Atemu, huh?" She smirked when he blushed.

Yami Atemu is Yugi's best friend since Yami saved him from a bully.

Yugi nodded slowly. "Yeah." He said shyly.

"Yugi gots a crush." Tamara said in a sing song tone.

Yugi glared at her which looked like a pout.

Gabby crossed her arms. "I knew it!" She said.

"Wait doesn't he have a girlfriend named Anzu." Tina asked.

Tamara sighed. "You mean the bitch who slept with everyone at Domino High boys _and _girls_."_

Tina gasped. "T that's rude!" She scowled_._

Tamara shrugs. "It's the truth!" She argued. Then she got an idea._  
_

"Yugi you should confess!" Tamara yelled. She was jumping up and down with glee.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Are you insane?! He has a girlfriend." He reminded her.

Tamara stopped jumping and started to think.

"All he has to do is break up with her and BAM he's yours!" She said and grabbed Tina's hand. "Bye guys!" She screamed as she left the house.

Gabby sighed. "Somehow I know this isn't going to be good." She claimed.

Yugi nodded.

The door bell rand again. Yugi answered it and there stood Yami and Anzu.

Yugi cringed when he saw what Anzu was wearing. She was wearing a strapless top with a short short skirt, and high heeled boots, and make up all over her face. Basically she looks like a slut.

Yugi then put on a fake smile. "Hey guys!" he said cheerfully. He welcomed them in.

When they walked where Gabby was, she nearly spotted out her tea.

She soon recovered and wiped her mouth. "Sorry guys I chocked!" She lied quickly.

"That's alright Gabs." Yami said. He knew Gabby well and has been calling her that since they were little.

He sat down and so did Anzu.

"You missed Tamara and Tina." Gabby said trying to start a conversation.

"I did?" He exclaimed. "I wanted them to talk to them." He whined.

Gabby chuckled.

Anzu scoffed. "You mean the whale and the freak!" She said disgustedly.

Yami glared. "Their names are Tamara and Tina." He said slowly. He hated it when Anzu did that to them. And he looked like he wanted to slap her.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "But thats what they are." Anzu said in her defense.

Yami tightened his fists until they looked white.

Anzu then stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She announced. She then walked off.

When she was gone, Yami sighed.

Gabby gave him a sympathetic look.

Yami smiled. "I'm sorry about her." He apologized. "I just don't know why she hated them so much." He confessed.

Gabby shakes her head. She reaches over the table and pats his shoulder.

Yami smile gets wider. "Gabs can I tell you something." He asks.

Gabby nods.

He looked around before saying. "I don't like Anzu." He confessed. Gabby's eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"You WHAT?!" She screams. She soon covers her mouth.

She heard feet patting against the floor and saw Yugi running in the room. When he stopped he started to pant.

"What...(pant)...happened...(pant)!" He said through each take of breath.

Gabby was astonished on how fast her little cousin ran.

"Nothing is wrong abiou." Yami said and smiled at him.

Yugi soon recovered and remembering what Yami had just said blushed a light pink hue.

"A-alright then" He said. He started to walk back to the shop.

"Yugi why don't you sit down." Yami suggested.

Yugi turned back around and sits down. Right next to Yami.

Just then Anzu walked back in and saw Yugi. She glared at him with azure eyes.

"Um excuse me?" She said haughtily.

Yugi looked at her. "Yes?" he ask politely.

Anzu crossed her arms. "You're sitting in my seat." She said.

Yugi's violet eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry." He apolgized. He got up and sat next to Gabby.

Anzu huffed and sat down, she probably not noticing Yami glaring at her with hatred.

"Anzu can I talk to you in private." He said in a low voice.

Anzu smiled. "Of course Yami-kins!" She said sweetly.

Yami cringed at the nickname and so did Gabby and Yugi.

They walked upstairs and went into a room. They heard a slam. It was quiet at first until they heard Anzu's sheering voice.

"Break up, what do you mean break up!" She screamed.

"You know what I mean Anzu, we are over end of story." They heard Yami's voice.

"It's because of Yugi isn't it!" She yelled. Yugi froze.

"Don't put Yugi in any of this!" Yami defended.

"Why do you care some much about the shrimp, he's pathetic and worthless." She belittled him.

Yugi gasped and Gabby covered his ears.

Then they heard a slap. There was silence. Soon they heard the door open and feet coming down. They saw Anzu with holding her cheek with her hand. She was crying and they heard the front door open and slam close.

Yami came downstairs with his head down. He walled in the kitchen and sat down. He looked up with his scarlet eyes.

He turned to Gabby. "Gabby can you give Yugi and I a moment." he ask.

Gabby nods and leaves goes to her bedroom.

Yugi gulped in fear. Yami stands up and walks over to Yugi's seat. He does something Yugi never expected.

He kissed him.

Yugi's eyes widened and soon closed in bliss.

Yami pulled away and looked in Yugi's eyes. Violet met Crimson.

"Yugi Mouto I'm in love with you." He said and in a loving tone.

Yugi smiles. "I'm in love with you Yami Atemu." He chocked on his words with tears.

They kissed again with so much love and passion.

And Yugi has never felt anymore happier.

The End~

A/N: And done finally! While for my first story I think I did well. So thank you for reading and please review. If you do I'll gives you a cookie!


End file.
